Toughen Doll
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: A new transfer student comes to the school. She looks sweet but she's tough as a lion. She been tough for too long and never had friends, that's where Hiruma comes in. Will he bring out the girl inside or toughen the boy outside?
1. Chapter 1

Toughen Doll

A new transfer student comes to the school. She looks sweet but she's tough as a lion. She been tough for too long and never had friends, that's where Hiruma comes in. Will he bring out the girl inside or toughen the boy outside?

Ch.1

'I never knew that a school could be...BORING!'

Thought Uchiki Tomo as she walks down the halls of Deimon High School. Everyone looks at her as if she was some cute puppy. Saying "AW! ~" and "SO CUTE! ~"

'WTF do these people think who I am?! How st*pid are these people?!'

She thought as she finally made it to her classroom. When she opens the door, everyone stares at her.

"Oh, class! We have a new student joining us! Introduce yourself sweetie! ~"

Said the teacher.

Uchiki walks to the chalkboard and writes her name. She faces to classroom, seeing eyeballs staring at her. She sighed.

"Hello I'm Uchiki Tomo and I hope we all get along. Thank you."

She hurried back to her seat. Students scream and cheer.

The school day was alright. But Uchiki couldn't help the feeling that someone was staring at her. She turned around a see someone WAS staring at her. Emerald green eyes, bleached blond hair, had a devilish appearance. She turned away. She wasn't scared of him. The break started, Uchiki just sat there eating her lunch. (Rice with meat, sushi with soy sauce, and juice). She puts her bento box away, she sees the guy who was staring at her earlier in front of her.

"Um…Hello?"

"Hello, Yoichi Hiruma, what's up?"

"Uh…The sky?"

He chuckles, and then smirks.

"So cute."

"Uh, I guess. Why were you staring at me earlier?"  
"Cuz…I think you're interesting."

"I only find smart people interesting. Not st*pid people"  
"Same here~"  
"….you find me interesting?"  
"Yeah, you never had any friends have you?"  
"….how did-"  
"I can see it in your eyes~"

Hiruma moves closer to Uchiki, face-to-face. She jerks back, slightly blushing.

"Personal space please?"

"You know you want me~"  
"I just met you! You don't know that!"  
"But I do~…We both do~"

He whispered in her ear. She jerked away from. He placed a piece of folded paper on her desk.

"Call if you wanna hang."

He said as he walks back to his desk. She opens it, seeing the address, number, and email.

'How can we be friends when we just meet each other today?! –Sighs- but at least I have someone to talk too…'

She thought as class started. The rest of the day was normal. Uchiki walks home and does her thing. She added Hiruma's info to her cell phone. The suddenly he calls her.

"Hiruma-san?"

"Yo! Wanna hang out?"

"Now?"

"Now."

Uchiki sighed. She got ready by putting on long black sleeved sweater and jeans. She walked outside and sees Hiruma leaning on a pole, smirking.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, walk with me."

They walked to the park, and then went up a hill.

"Why am I here again?"  
"Just to talk."

"'bout what?"

"You."  
"What about me?"

"I'll ask you some questions, you don't answer them honestly. You get a kiss on the cheek~"

"Seriously? That's childish."  
"#1 Why do you find smart people interesting?"  
"Dumb people aren't any fun. Smart people are better."  
"#2 why haven't you have any friends?"  
"Like I said, the people I meet are st*pid. Everywhere, even the nerds are st*pid"

"#3 why do you act all tough?"  
"Can't let my emotions take over….never again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I used to be nice and sweet with everyone I meet. People bully me, every day, every minute, and every second! I almost committed suicide, but I toughen myself up and here I am."

"…"

"I couldn't trust anyone…not even my parents"  
"You ran away?"

Uchiki nodded her head. She sits next to Hiruma.

'Tough chick'

"If…If you need anywhere to live, you can live with me"  
"You don't ha-"

"I insist, why did you run away?"  
"The bullies were coming to kill me. I thought they were going to kill my parents, but I never heard any news that they did."  
"You can't-"

"Run away from your problems yeah but-"  
"Running away is sometimes the only option you got"

She nodded, tearing up and started to cry. He puts his arms around her and hugged her. She looked up at him.

"No one shouldn't suffer alone…My parents…weren't the great either….That's what we have in common. Something to drive us away from others…"

Hiruma whispered as he squeezes her tight.

"Y-Yoichi."

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you."

He blushes slightly and smirks evilly. 'That was quick.'

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

'I can't believe I'd agreed to live with…HIM.'

I thought to myself as Hiruma and his two friends help me move into his house.

'After what happened last night, my eyes are irritated and my throat hurts…Why am I such a girl? I have no idea.'

"Oi! F*cking doll!"

Hiruma shouted from inside the house.

''f*cking doll'?! WTF?!'

"Are you deaf? I-"

"I heard you! I heard you! Geez…"

I shouted as I walked into the house. The house was normal to every house I'd ever see. Everything is where Hiruma wants it and it's not really my problem. I see and his two friends sitting on the couch, panting from moving my things to the empty room. I don't know why but I like seeing Hiruma sweating and looking all sexy. I smiled and slightly blush.

'Wait? WHAT?! QTF AM I THINKING?!'

I suddenly felt my cheeks being hot and my heart started to bump hard and fast. Hiruma looked up to me, smirking.

"Go get us some water, would you?"  
"Ye-Yeah!"

I run to the kitchen to get water bottles. I opened the fridge to find plenty of food. Fruits, vegetables, meats, dairy, etc. I see three cool water bottles on the top corner of the fridge. I snatched them and closed the fridge. I walked back to the living room and hands them the water bottles. I looked at Hiruma chugging down the water bottle, and then turned to me.

"Oi, f*cking doll…"

"Yeah?"  
"Go check out your room."

"Okay…"

"Up the stairs to the left."

"Thanks."

I walked up the stairs and turned to the left to see a room door open. I walked inside the room to see an amazing thing. The wallpaper was purple, the carpeting was red, and there was a desk with all of my important paperwork, a mini fridge and a TV with all of my video games. I looked around for a bed, there was no bed. Even better! There was a huge fluffy mattress with blankets and pillows; it looked like a fluffy cloud you would find in the sky. I jumped on it and smelled it. I smell like babies. I giggled. Then I heard Hiruma's signature laugh.  
"KEKEKE! You like your room f*cking doll?"

I groaned that he gave me such a weird name. I got up from my "bed" and walks out of the room. Before I made pass the doorway, I just remembered that I had practice!

"HOLY $H!t! I FORGOT!"  
I screamed as I ran back into my room and hurried searched for my bag.

"Forgot what?"

Asked Hiruma, checking his elf-like ears to see if he hasn't got deaf.

"I have practice today! Where is it...AH!"  
I found my huge duffel bag near m drawers. I dashed out of my room, almost bumped Hiruma to the wall. I put on my boots at the door. Hiruma walks up behind me.

"Where you going?"

"Practice."

"Hm…"

As I finish tying my boots, I turned around and kissed Hiruma's cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the room, for everything."  
"Uh….huh…"

Hiruma looked at me confused and shocked, and also blushing.

"Bye."

I quickly sad as I ran out of the house and run to the gym. It wasn't a normal average gym, it was a hardcore gym. People who can handle the training here can join the team. I'm one of them. I'm the Co-Captain of the group. I run up the stairs and bust through the double doors. Everyone was there, warming up. I stopped against the wall, panting like crazy.

"There you are Tomoe. Where have you been?"

"I…I…"

"Yo, throw me a water bottle."  
One of the guys near the fridge opened it, and then grabbed a water bottle and threw it to him. He handed it to me. I snatched it and chugged it whole, then I panted for a while.

"I forgot…about practice."

"Hm….you're never late."

"Had…things to do today. It slipped out of my mind."

"Hm…alright. We have newbies. Go on."

"You didn't tell me I had to give a speech Tou (Touka Muchi)"  
"Just say the usual and get them to the practice.

I groaned that he is making do things when I all tired out. I sighed and walked up to the group of boys.

"Good afternoon. I'm Uchiki Tomoe. The Co-Captain. Here's Touka Muchi, the Captain. We're a team of hard-work, determination, and royalty. We do the 'X' in extreme training and practice. We go all over the globe to compete with others teams. We don't except perfect, we except a good/okay job well done. To be one of the 'big shots', it takes blood, sweat, and tears. Any questions?"  
One of the boys raised his hand fast. I nodded.

"Why are you the only girl in the team?"

Touka tried to hold his laughter behind me. I turned to look at him annoyed then faced the boy.

"Because I'm the only girl in the team that can kick $$, and the others girls only wanted to join because of the hot guys while I wanted is to prove a girl can be as good at fighting as a dude. Did that answer your questions?"

"Yes ma'am."

Another boy raised his hand. I nodded.  
"Is the training and practice hard as they say they are?"  
"They're not just 'hard' there are beyond extreme. That's why you're all here. To see if you can handle it and surpass your limits. Any more questions?"

No one raises their hands.

"Good. The boys and I will give you basic practice. Later on, we'll set up in groups of 4 and go on there.

"Yeah!"

Touka and the others set the newbies into training while I went to doing my own. I went to the treadmill running laps. I felt that someone was watching me, it was the newbies. I looked away and continued. After a few hours, I run back to Hiruma's place. He gave me an extra key to get in. I unlocked the door and walked in. I see Hiruma on his laptop, typing furiously. My guess is that he was either doing homework or on his football club gig. I walked up the stairs to my room. I throw my bag in and grabbed some clothes for a shower. I walked down the stairs halfway.

"Hiruma!"

"Yeah?!"

"I'm gonna take a shower! That okay?!"

"Yeah!"

"K!"

I went back up and walked to the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped down. I stare at my naked body, everything to a perfect girl. Every curved is curved, flawless skin, long beautiful hair, except for my breasts. I looked down at my flat breasts. It lacks bounce and bust. I bring my hands up to gently squeeze them. I sighed. I know I shouldn't care, but…. Hiruma suddenly knocked, startled me to squeeze my breasts hard, and caused me to moan.

"You alright in there?"

He asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Need help with the water?"

"No, I got it."

"K."

I hear Hiruma walking down the stairs. I went to the tub and turned the water on. After the tub was filled with warm/cool water, I slowly get in. It felt so good. I rubbed myself with the washcloth and soap. I quickly drained the water, dried myself, and finish putting on my clothes. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen/dining room. Hiruma was there, getting some rice out of the rice cooker in his bowl. He looked at me.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah…"

I walked to the dining room as Hiruma brings her a bowl of rice, meat with onions and some other vegetables. I sniffed it. I sighed in happiness.

"This looks good, Did you-?"

Hiruma nodded as he already started eating. I smiled at him and started eating as well. I washed both of our bowls to show thanks for everything. After I finished, Hiruma wrapped his arms around me as I slightly blush.

"Yo-Yo-Hiruma-san?"

"….Thanks."

"No…I should be thanking you."

Hiruma suddenly squeezed my flat chest. I squealed as I push him away, he laughs.

"Kawaii~"  
"SHADDAP!"  
"Don't worry…"

He wrapped his arms around me again.

"….I like flat more than busty~!"  
"WAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

I got out of his hold and run up to my room. I could hear Hiruma laughing as I ran. I slammed the door and diced into my "bed". I blush as I repeat what he said in my mind.

'I like flat more than busty! ~ (x4)

I blush more just by thinking about it.


End file.
